Day Care Disaster
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! ONE-SHOT! The Chibi's are forced to go to Day Care. Little do they know that there are terrorists who are planning to kidnap Relena and another princess. Can the chibi's save the day?


Day Care Disaster

_By AlyssaAnimeAngel_

Alyssa: Well I promised I'd be back and sooner than I thought. I hope you enjoy this new Chibi story. I must apologize for being cruel to Chibi-Duo in the last story and in the interval but I do love him and don't worry about this story all those braided gaki fans.

Chibi-Duo: Hey?

Chibi-Heero: You actually got a new word?

Chibi-Alyssa: Yep and I don't even speak Japanese so it's a real aak…ak..acom..acompish…Acomplishmean…accomplishment.

Chibi-Duo: What's that mean?

Chibi-Quatre: ???I think it means that she has done something really well???

Chibi-Amy: I think that's right??

Chibi-Wufei: Who are you Girl?

Chibi-Amy: Oh that's right I haven't met you yet Runs away

Alyssa: Okay let's get on with it – I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND CHIBI-AMY AND PLEASE DON'T SUE. I also own all the other Chibi-kiddies at the day care. That includes Chibi-Lulu, Chibi-Jessie, Chibi-Jenna, Chibi-Kelly, and Chibi-Elimy as they are modeled after my friends, of course very exaggerated???

****

**AN: WHAT I WILL DO IS UPLOAD WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND WHEN I WRITE MORE I WILL RELOAD THE WHOLE STORY WITH THE NEW STUFF. DO YOU GET IT…I HOPE SO…SO HAVE FUN READING AND I HOPE I WILL WRITE MORE SOON.**

And so it begins…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed the braided Chibi at his parents.

"Now honey, your father and I have to go on this trip and you have to go day care," said the brown eyed – brown haired woman looking down at her son.

"But I don't want too!" he said as he put on a pouty face.

"Now Duo-Dums, all your friends are going as well, well except for Dorothy Catalonia and Catherine Bloom and Mr. Catalonia said that he's too busy too look after children and I cant even get in touch with Catherine's parents so you WILL have to go."

"But…but…mummy?"

"It's final son you have to be a big boy now and learn to walk on your two feet."

"But I can walk on my two feet."

"It's a saying son seeing his sons face oh never mind. Looks down at his watch Look we have to leave now, we are dropping you off at Mr. Yuy's house."

The little boy didn't reply, he was very annoyed as he hated being near "normal" children. They were soooooooo boring and very docile. He walked with his parents to the car because if he refused and made them miss their plane he would be in big trouble… like last time. He didn't think any of his friends were taking it well either, well except for Chibi-Relena who loved meeting new people. He shuddered.

"Yippee aren't you so happy Heero we get to go to Day Care?"

The brown haired boy just nodded his head, he loved to please Chibi-Relena but it was going way to far to agree with that statement.

"Hi Guys!" yelled Chibi-Duo out of his car window.

The two paired Chibi's turned to the car pulling up.

Chibi-Relena smiled and waved. She nudged at Chibi-Heero and he put up his hand and gave a very unenthusiastic wave.

Chibi-Duo jumped out of the car window as soon as the car pulled to a stop.

"Duo!" yelled his mother.

Chibi-Duo froze and put a grin on his face and said, "Shouldn't you be going?"

She glared and walked up to Chibi-Duo. He stood back but she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Mum not in front of people."

His mum smiled, "Seeya and please don't get into too much trouble," and walked back to the car.

The car sped off to the airport.

Chibi-Relena grabbed Chibi-Duo's hand and spun him around in a circle.

"Heero?"

Chibi-Heero was laughing inside and ignored his 'friend' until Chibi-Relena grabbed him into the merry-go-round.

Luckily before Chibi-Duo could get enthusiastic about it Chibi-Quatre rolled up in his parent's car.

His parents stopped and he opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye Sweety and have fun."

"I will mum bye bye."

His parents also sped off for the airport. (AN: Just to tell you all the parents are going on a trip to the same place)

"Hi Quatre!" smiled Chibi-Relena.

Just then Chibi-Heero's Grandfather came out and said, "Okay time to go, everyone in the car."

The four Chibi's ran to the car and got in. Chibi-Relena next to Chibi-Heero and Chibi-Quatre was next to Chibi-Duo.

"All buckled up?"

The Chibi's chorused "Yes."

And on they went to the Day Care center.

As they arrived they looked up at the huge building. It looked more like a prison from the outside.

All the Chibi's were in awe and they were scared.

The old man drove them to the gate and the Chibi's got out, he said, "Look I have to go so seeya later."

The Chibi's tuned to see him speed off and their faces fell. They felt dwarfed by the building.

Chibi-Relena was thinking, 'I don't think this will be very fun.'

They made their way to the front door and a teenage girl greeted them.

"Hello, this way please."

The Chibi's followed her into the building and were shocked as the place was like kiddie-heaven.

The walls had all sorts of murals painted on them and as they past several doors they looked into the large glass windows and saw that there was several very fun rooms. And that was an understatement. There was a room full of those plastic balls filled to about sixty centimeters deep. Another room was a jumping castle; there was a room full of beds. A whole kitchen. A whole room full of pillows. A room with a park in it. A room with hundreds of miscellaneous toys. A room full of teddy bears. A room with a shallow swimming pool in it. They finally stopped at a purple door and the girl opened it. As soon as it was edged open all that could be heard was children's laughter.

The four looked inside to see several other Chibi's playing with play dough. There were several large Televisions in there which children were clustered around.

Finally Duo could speak, "Died…heaven…me…love…heaven….love..."

They walked in and saw their friends in the room.

Chibi-Wufei was sitting at the table trying to ignore the voices of the other children. Chibi-Sally was trying to get his attention.

Chibi-Hildy was at the x-box console playing Kung-Fu-Fighting and winning on the TV.

Chibi-Trowa was well um nobody knew exactly what he was doing but he was having fun with two balls and several sticks. (AN: Do not take that sickly He was sort of standing on a ball and balancing another ball on several sticks.)

And Chibi-Midii was instructing people how to play a "game" fairly.

Suddenly a girl with long black hair came running up to the group.

"Relena you're here I didn't expect to see you here."

"Amy it's so good to see you again, ever since our last tra… oops."

"Relena who are you're friends?"

"This is Heero, Quatre, and Duo," and she pointed to each one in turn.

"I'm Amy and it's so good to meet you all." Chibi-Amy bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," replied Chibi-Quatre bowing.

"Amy come back and show us how to do that thing!!!" yelled a little black piggy-tailed girl.

"Okay Jenna I'll be right there."

Chibi-Amy said, "Well seeya round." And with that she ran back to show them how to do a back flip.

Chibi-Trowa finished what he was doing and ran up to her and joined in. Surprisingly Chibi-Amy was a lot better at it than him.

Chibi-Duo walked up to the table at which Chibi-Wufei was sitting at and was about to annoy them when a short black haired girl came running up and stared at Chibi-Duo

Chibi-Duo said, "What?"

The girl opened her mouth and he saw bits of crayon and play dough inside.

He stood back and she started to say, "DOOM ON YOU, DOOM ON YOU, DOOM ON YOU, DOOM ON YOU, DOOM ON YOU, DOOM ON YOU, DOOM ON YOU, DOOM ON YOU."

She started to advance towards him and he ran from her.

Just then the girl burst into giggles as another girl with brown hair approached him, "You're really cute."

Chibi-Duo blushed and she burst into a really annoying high-pitched uncontrollable giggle that hurt his ears.

He ran away from this crazy child as well. But yet again another weird girl bumped into him, literally.

"Owwwwies."

He turned to see a red haired girl holding her head.

"Oh Sorry."

She looked at him and stared. He felt uncomfortable and said, "Uh is something wrong?"

She pushed him over and looked down at him. He got up and ran away and hid behind Chibi-Hildy.

He whispered, "Hide me from them."

Chibi-Hildy was confused and just then Chibi-Amy walked up to him.

"Don't worry about Lulu she's just high on crayon, play dough and glue fumes. She's harmless really just been watching too much of Ice Age. Also the one with the high-pitched giggle who is on a sugar high is Jessie. And the tough girl who ran into you and many other things is Kelly."

He just nodded.

"We also have Ben the drawaholic, Elimy the well um scaredy cat, Jenna here finds wonder in everything, Kari the pet lover who takes her kitten everywhere, Yugi the short kid who is afraid of any confrontation, Lei the sour faced kid over there, Sasy the kid over there who cries about everything, Mikey the boy over there who just always asks the question why? along with his half sister Mary who is always with him, The identical triplets, Elspeth, Ellie and Emma you can tell which one is which as Elspeth always wears pink, Ellie always wears Blue and Emma who always wears yellow, Bobby the boy over there who is obsessed with Emma, Dilan the kid who for all accounts seems normal but when you talk to him you find he talks faster than anyone else you know and is always talking about politics, Taryka the child prodigy who is into the books over there, Llian who has the attention span of three seconds, Petire who thinks he's Petrie from The Land Before Time, Alyssa who cant get enough of anime especially Pretty Princess Pyraya, the coffeeholic Stephan, Minnie is ill today, Lily has left and the kid over there is Tikidader from New Holland. He can't speak a word of English and he will just stare at you if you try to talk to him. Also you're friends, we have Sally who is desperate for Wufei's attention, Wufei who is just totally bored with others and thinks they are weak, Trowa who I would say wants to run away to the circus, Midii who loves peace, Hildy here who is very good at computer games, Heero who likes Relena and thinks it's his mission in life to protect her, Relena is one of the best people in the world, Quatre who is perhaps the most innocent here except for maybe Relena, and you who appears to be a very fun person but is afraid of "normal" people, you also seem to be a bit hyperactive but you are fun that way."

Everyone from the group around her had their jaw dropped to the floor.

Chibi-Duo said, "What about you?"

"Well I'm a war… I'm not important, so lets have some fun."

"How long have you been here?" asked Chibi-Hildy.

"Oh this is my first day and I have been here for ten minutes and forty-three seconds."

"Huh…?"

"Anyway I challenge you Hildy to a game of Evil Zone."

"Accepted," Chibi-Hildy giggled, "But you wont beat me!"

Chibi-Amy had a look on her face that said there was no way she could lose.

The two girls picked up the controllers of the PS1 and chose their characters. Chibi-Amy chose Errel and Chibi-Hildy chose Setsuna.

The two battle fiercely but it was clear that Chibi-Hildy had no chance at winning. At an impressive time made for the win Chibi-Amy smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm special."

Chibi-Amy hugged Chibi-Hildy then froze as she saw Chibi-Quatre staring at her.

Seeing her meet his eyes Chibi-Quatre looked away from her and blushed. Chibi-Hildy stopped hugging Chibi-Amy and seeing Chibi-Quatre giggled. Luckily no one else got the point of her laughing.

Chibi-Amy walked up to Chibi-Quatre and said, "Hi…um…you want to go to the jumping castle room?"

Chibi-Quatre smiled at her and nodded. Chibi-Amy walked with Chibi-Quatre to the door when the girl in charge known as Paliah walked in and stopped them. Chibi-Amy saw the look on her face and pushed Quatre into a secret passageway that was only large enough for a Chibi to crawl through. She whispered something to him then closed the grate and stepped back just before a large stern looking man walked in behind Paliah. He looked at the little black haired child and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Chibi-Amy let out a whimper and struggled in his grasp.

All the Chibi's were now very afraid and very attentive except for Chibi-Elimy who was cowering in the corner and Chibi-Sasy was crying.

The man threw Chibi-Amy across the room where she did a back flip in the air to land on her feet.

Chibi-Relena ran to her and whispered, "What should we do?"

"Just fake weakness for now, Quatre will come through for us then we will make our move."

Chibi-Relena nodded and stood up to face them, "Wha…what do you want?"

The man smiled as four other men and one young boy walked in behind him, he said, "Well we are here for you and your friend, little princess."

Everyone was a little startled at this and Chibi-Amy said, "So you know that our countries will not rest until they find us." In her mind she continued, 'that's if you manage to take us'.

The man nodded and said to one of his fellow terrorists, "We must go and contact the Sanc kingdom and the Raya Kingdom. He turned to the young boy Keep them settled down and don't let any escape."

The boy nodded and the five men left the room taking Paliah with them.

The boy walked up to the children and they started to run around.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mikey.

The boy looked taken aback.

"Yeah why?" asked his sister Mary.

"Doom on you…Doom on you…Doom on you."

The boy looked frightened. Suddenly Jess walked up to him and started to giggle. He tried to block his ears but it didn't work.

Speaking very fast Dilan said, "Didyouknowthatkidnappingchildrenisaveryseriouscrimeandyouwillbepunishedseverelyasitisa

Crimeagainstthegovernmentofthesancandrayakigdomstokidnaptheprincesseshoweverwewillstop

youasamyhasaplanandiknowyoucantunderstandmesoijustthoughtiwouldtellthetruth."

Meanwhile Chibi-Amy was establishing the way to distract the boy so they could tie him up and escape.

2 minutes later

Tikidader walked up to the boy and said, "sndgfiaugirn sjgaiogj saniagn nsia nfiahgn shfigj."

The boy was utterly confused.

"Pretty Princess Puah Jump Attack," screamed Chibi-Alyssa as she kick jumped the boy who fell to the ground from the impact.

Chibi Elimy and Chibi Sasy were started bawling their eyes out and Trowa and Midii went and tried to calm them.

Just then Chibi-Kelly walked up to the boy and punched him in the stomach and slapped his face. Chibi-Kari's kitten jumped onto the boy's chest and started to knead at him with her claws. At the same time Chibi-Amy and Chibi-Relena were, with the help of Chibi-Elspeth, Chibi-Ellie and Chibi-Emma, constructing a rope out of blanky's. They moved to the boy who was struggling to escape the Chibis. They tied the rope around and around him and…

3 minutes later the five terrorists returned to find…

"What the…" exclaimed one of the terrorists.

What they saw both astounded and terrified them. The boy was tied up on a post and there was a scary looking mask drawn on to his face, no doubt Ben's handiwork. There were fires burning all around him and he was unconscious.

The leader grew angry and growled, "Go and find them, leave the boy"

The men hesitated so he yelled, "Go."

Just then the power went off and switched to emergency power.

He stormed out of the room with the others taking separate hallways.

Chibi-Amy led the way followed by all the others. They were crawling through one of the tunnels that linked the main playroom with the kitchen.

The Chibi's emerged and Chibi-Amy, Chibi-Heero, Chibi-Relena, and Chibi-Duo went straight for the knives. Chibi-Lulu, Chibi-Jessie and Chibi-Kelly went for the Jelly, Chibi-Ben, Chibi-Hildy and Chibi-Emma went straight for the flour, Chibi-Jenna, Chibi-Kari (And her kitten), Chibi-Yugi and Chibi-Lei went for the tubs of ice cream, Chibi-Sasy, Chibi-Mikey and Chibi-Taryka went for the aluminum foil, Chibi-Mary, Chibi-Elspeth, Chibi-Ellie and Chibi-Bobby went to the sink, Chibi-Tikidader just stood watching, Chibi-Dilan, Chibi-Llian, Chibi-Petire, Chibi-Alyssa, Chibi-Stephan and Chibi-Midii went for the china dishes and Chibi-Wufei, Chibi-Sally and Chibi-Trowa went to the freezer for some ice.

The jelly was spread out all over the floor, though there was only about half left after Chibi-Lulu, Chibi-Jessie and Chibi-Kelly got into it, the ice cream was placed on the door handles, the water from the sink was placed in a bucket and mixed with the flour and placed above the door and rigged so that when the door opened it would fall onto whoever entered, the aluminum foil was put on the floor in front of the tunnel entrance to warn the Chibi's if the people were looking in there for them, the china dishes were smashed and mixed into the jelly on the floor.

"That looks great!" said Chibi-Duo.

Just then Chibi-Jessie started with her high-pitched giggle and Chibi-Amy quickly shoved her hand over her mouth.

"Shooosh."

After Jessie had calmed down Amy said, "Okay triplets, you all hide in the cupboards and don't make a sound," while slipping the knives into her pants.

Bobby then said, "I'm staying too, me too, me too."

Amy nodded and he whooped but Heero clamped his hand over the boys mouth and they all immediately shooshed.

Chibi-Amy ordered, "Don't make a sound but if they seem to be getting past these booby traps then run…to give us some time. There is a secret passage to the ball room though that grate over there."

Chibi-Amy pointed and the four chibi's nodded.

A few seconds later Chibi-Amy gave the go ahead and the rest of the Chibi's then left the kitchen via the tunnel spreading the ice just inside the tunnel to give the pursuers a nice shock.

They were heading for the jumping castle room.

"Do you really think we should be doing this?" asked Chibi-Yugi.

Chibi-Mikey then added, "Yes why are we."

Chibi-Amy answered, "We are trying to save ourselves. Think of it as an adventure."

Chibi-Kelly spoke, "Yes we will kick their scrawny butts!"

Chibi-Lulu added, "Yes we will, we really really really really will, then we can have more…colour sticks. Heh heh heh heh."

Chibi-Jenna wondered, "Hey this place is really strange, I mean, to have such a thing of construction in such a building? It is strange!"

The Chibi's looked around at the totally gray tunnel they were in and Chibi-Lei muttered, "Yeah," in a very sour sarcastic tone.

Chibi-Alyssa said, "No need to be snobby."

"I was not!"

"I have to agree with Alyssa on this one," commented Chibi-Hildy.

Chibi-Sally added, "We need to work together here."

Chibi-Wufei added, "Yes you are all weak for your quarreling."

Chibi-Llian asked, "What do we do know?"

Almost all the Chibi's burst out laughing but Chibi-Amy responded, "We set more traps and wait."

Chibi-Llian nodded and Chibi-Dilan started to speak, "whataregoingtodonowthatwehavegottheirattention, surelytheywillcomeafterusuntiltheyhaveus?"

Chibi-Relena answered, "Hopefully we will defeat them."

Chibi-Heero moved up closed to Chibi-Relena as if fearing an attack.

Chibi-Duo said, "Are we there yet?"

Chibi-Stephan muttered, "No you idiot." He seemed a little high-strung.

Finally after about two more seconds they arrived at the jumping castle room.

Chibi-Petire jumped out right away and started to bounce on the castle. "Look, I'm flying, I'm really flying."

Just then Chibi-Heero dived him to the ground and all the Chibi's stood frozen.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard outside and Chibi-Amy could tell they were coming this way.

She gave the signal to surround the door and the Chibi's followed her orders.

The door burst open and light streamed through.

The man that stood there was humungous and he was covered in a dripping white powdery liquid

"Uh oh," cried Chibi-Elimy.

Just then Chibi-Quatre jumped from the ceiling with a large net and trapped the huge man. He struggled in the net and Chibi-Amy ran up to him and stood on his toe while Chibi-Quatre tied a rope around him. He was about to yell when Chibi-Relena shut the door and Chibi-Amy said, "This room is soundproof. Although we can hear anything coming from outside nobody can hear anything from in here."

Chibi-Amy directed the chibi's towards the grate at the far end of the room and they proceeded to enter. Chibi-Amy waited around last but she was shocked when the door opened. It was another of the terrorists and she slammed the grate shut. The Chibi's turned around shocked but from her nod they continued on and she turned to face the invader.

He approached her warily and she ran. She dodged past him out the door and into the arms of another terrorist.

She tried to break free but to no avail. She was knocked unconscious by a sharp blow to the head and she dangled limp from the man's arms.

The Chibi's continued on until they came to the supply room. Chibi-Quatre explained that this was where he found the net and the rope. Chibi-heero went through the stuff and he found stunning gas. He took it down from the shelf and called our Chibi-Duo and the two of them started to build a gas bomb.

In the mean time Chibi-Quatre questioned as to why Chibi-Amy hadn't caught up yet and Chibi-Hildy accidentally said, "She may have been caught."

Chibi-Quatre freaked out and ran out of the room to go find her.

Chibi-Relena called after him but he didn't answer. She decided to just get to work with the plan of saving her two friends and stopping the terrorists.

Chibi-Heero and Chibi-Duo had the bomb made in no time and Chibi-Relena had told everyone the plan. The people who knew her the best were a little shocked that she was a good strategist but they let it slide in the heat of the moment.

The triplets and Chibi-Bobby emerged from the grate saying that the plan had worked as well as hoped and the men where severely disorientated.

The chibi's left the room and started to make their way to the communication room where the men were obviously holding Paliah and Amy captive.

Chibi-Amy was thrown into Paliah's arms, who quickly sought to see if the girl was alright. She seemed to be fine except for a major bump on her head. Paliah knew this was getting out of hand and knew that she would have to make her move soon.

The men turned to Paliah and their leader said, "You will make a statement to the Raya and Sanc Kingdoms or the girl will suffer."

Paliah nodded and was put in front of the screen while another man took Amy out of her arms and held a knife to her back.

The leader was about to start transmitting when a scream rang out and Chibi-Quatre ran in to the room and jumped up and grabbed Amy from the terrorist.

He started to run away carrying the fallen Chibi when the door was slammed behind him.

The terrorists started to approach when another scream rang out and Chibi's started falling from the ceiling and nets also started falling.

Several terrorists were caught up in the nets and had chibi's fall on them, and then start to tie them up.

The leader had escaped the barrage and reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at one of the Chibi's, which happened to be Chibi-Heero. Chibi-heero turned and saw this and looked like he was ready to take the hit when Paliah jumped from her seat and kicked the gun out of his hands. He turned and punched her to the floor and she fell unconscious.

Chibi-Heero yelled, "Masks!"

And with that final statement the Chibi's placed masks on their faces and Chibi-Heero let the bomb fly. It hit the floor and gas poured out. Everyone not wearing a mask fell to the floor unconscious. That included all the terrorists and Chibi-Quatre and Chibi-Amy.

The Chibi's then tied up the terrorists and woke up Paliah with a stimulant. She immediately grinned knowingly at the children and said, "Good work, I will call the peacekeeping force now. Have these terrorists picked up before your parents find out."

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly Chibi-Hildy started giggling and everyone followed suit after they saw what was so funny.

Chibi-Quatre and Chibi-Amy were laying in each other's arms sucking each other's thumbs. It was absolutely adorable.

Chibi-Duo waved as his parents arrived in their car to pick him up. He said seeya to the remaining Chibi's and ran to the car. He was about to jump in through the window when his mother opened the door and he finally entered the car in the appropriate hatch. He smiled as they drove away and his mother asked, "it wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No mother, we had a great adventure and my friends weren't normal at all. Quite extreorminary tooth be told."

His mother smiled thinking nothing of that statement, if she had an idea she would have never let her child go there again.

THE END 

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
